1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control system and a control method for identifying corresponding position.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sensing system in general has a plurality of sensing and control elements, and each sensing and control element has a plurality of joints and a plurality of detection pin levels. Each joint is electrically connected to each detection pin level, and the joint of each sensing and control element is connected to each other, the sensing and control elements may be assembled to perform a pressure or position sensing operation. For example, a pressure or contact sensor placed in an environment can implement low-intrusion activity behavior identification, in cooperation with appropriate arrangement and appropriate identification algorithm, for the application of providing care or security monitoring; or a pressure (or contact) sensing mattress or mat in an array multi-point design can detect the near-bed activity behaviors such as lying posture, getting up, and leaving the bed, for the application of near-bed care.
However, the sensing and control elements do not have a direction identifying function, so the sensing and control elements cannot obtain the corresponding position of each other. Therefore, in assembly, the sensing and control elements must be assembled in a specific order or in an order manually set in advance, which is inconvenient for the assembler or the user. Moreover, mis-operations of the system could be caused due to errors in assembly.
Such that there is an issue of how to provide a control system for identifying corresponding position to solve the above problem.